MueMoon
by PluviophileGetsWeird
Summary: What have I done.
" Listen up folks! We got a great match here! In the left corner, we have Muempire's Kangaroo, BRAYDEN! Weighing in at a whoping 10,100 pounds and know for his left kick. "

" ANNNNDDDD IN THE RIGHT CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT AN AMAZING 20,900 POUNDS, SWINEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

"Listen Gentleman, on the count of three I want you both to let your Kangaroos lose as they will have a brawl to the last kick! Wagers have been set, whores have been taken off stage, and our camera man's high has worn off!"

" One, Two..., Three! "

As the referee said the last number, Mue remembered why he entered this fight, why he wanted his Kangaroo to triumph, he was not about to dissapoint his father. " This is for you Selvie Welvie! " Muempiree said as he let his Kangaroo lose.

Little did he know, in the opposing corner. A man who goes by only the name of Moon has begun massaging his Kangaroo's shoulders, attempting to beef him up for this hard fight. Moon of course however, had a different reason for this fight. He needed the money, desperately. It was his only and last hope into buying a new house. Even that house.. would be considered a Luxury to him. He was born ready. Or he would die, mom's spaghetti.

" You think you can best me you filthy fucking swine Mue! I know all your Kangaroo's tricks and I have trained Swine for every little kick and dodge you have. COME AT ME FUCK BOY. "

At the two Kangaroos colided in the center of the ring, both trainers were astonished at how powerful their pets had became.

Swine was first to hit a hard landing blow with his left fist straight into Brayden's eyebrow! Brayden winced in pain and saw that blood was already dripping down his left eye. The sight of this action made Mue... somewhat excited in a way that he wasn't used to. He felt odd and as if the excitement and desperation in Moons eyes was... actually arousing to him. THAT didn't matter though, he needed to win this fight, he needed to impress his father, and he needed to be the owner of Meme Inc.

" It's ok to feel scared of losing Mue! Haha! I have this in the bag you unworthy horse shit! "

" Very funny Moon! Do you really think my Brayden is just gonna give in like that! BRAYDEN, LISTEN TO ME BUD, I WANT YOU TO FUCK UP THAT FILTHY FUCKING WANKER. "

As Muempire gave Brayden insperation, energy and courage surged through his feet. Brayden leaned back on his tail and kicked as fast as he could at Swine, landing a painful blow after blow... Mue was aroused. And oddly and ironically enough, so was Moon. They both looked at each other as they heard the crowd's loud cheering in the background. Their gaze was locked, until they felt it... the chubby in their brtiches starting poking out and pushing against both of their black leather pants, both of them, couldn't stop staring at the others phallus.

" HE'S DOWN! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE... " the referee started counting.

" There's no way... There's just no fucking way! NO! THIS IS BULLSHIT! HE OBVIOUSLY CHEATED REF, LOOK AT HIM, HE'S A FULL BLOWN CUNT! "

" That's enough out of you Moon! Take your fucking pile of shit out of my arena. Mue however my boy! I knew you would win for old papa! Come here and give your dad a hug! "

Mue had won. As he ran to give a hug middle of the ring, he couldn't help but tear up and leap into Selvek's arms. His father gave him a kiss right in the middle of his forehead, leaving his lipstick shade of lime green. Mue however immiediatly jumped out of his dad's arms and ran for the exit. Right past the man holding his cash prize... but why?

" HEY! Wait... Moon please wait, I'm sorry ok, you can have the prize money, just come talk to me dammit!"

" NO! I don't WANT IT. " Moon said crying almost to Mue.

" Wait... " Mue said as he grabbed Moon and spun him around.

Moon, with tears in his eyes was speechless. He had never seen a more handsome man in his life.

Mue, with a small smirk trying to cheer up Moon, was filled with happiness and lust. He had never seen such a stud muffin in his life.

" I just wanted to win for my fami... " Moon was cut off by Mue... Mue's lips... his succulant and moist lips.. a kiss.

Without even thought, Mue couldn't hold back anymore. He wiped the tears from Moons face, spun him around to face his car, and slammed him against the trunk. Mue then tied Moon's hands and roped his mouth shut, throwing him into the trunk and quickly driving off. He was fucking ready to ram. And he wanted to RAM NOW.

Muempire slammed on the gas as hard as he could, yelling sexy insults at his new slave Moon. Slave 120. Mue was sure to take the curvy rode side to side , trying to make moon scared, because the fear and excitement drove Mue's chode wild, harder than a brick, and pulsating non stop.

They drove and drove until they finally reached the beach. The moon jellies were out and about and the plebs were dancing to the beautiful lights. A giant space ship was waiting there for Mue and his new play thing. He threw moon into the cargo bin, and procedded to take off into space. His destination? The Moon. (Fucking Obviously)

" We've landed, get out of the fucking bin and crawl over here to your new master. Fucking slut. "

" I... wha?... What?..."

" I SAID GET OVER HERE BIG BOY. I WANNA SEE THOSE NIPPLES HARD AND PRESENT. "

" Yes...yes sir... " Moon did as he was told, but had a WutFace expression as he crawled quickly.

" Good. Now into your cage, you filthy mut. I want you to bark for your master. And from now on, you shall call me Dungeon Master Van. "

" Yes sir.. Of course. "

Mue was so pleased with his new pet, he drove his hard phallus right through the iron bars of the cage, and into Moon's moist and warm throat. Out of no where, there was no sound except for Moon's lucious gagging on Mue's hard and throbbing penis. He slammed it even deeper, it was coming, he was ready to release his seed, plant HIS flag, on HIS Moon. Dungeon Master Van pumped and angled his cock around in Moon's mouth as if trying to reel in a massive shark from the depths. He couldn't hold back anymore...

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M FUCKING CUMMINGGGGGGG! " Mue let out his mighty ogre roar as he blasted his semen into his new slaves mouth, claiming him.

Moon, gasping for breath so hard that you could see the heat from mue's cum, was about to cry from joy. His fantasies were coming true ever so slowly... he wanted more. He wanted to please his master more than anything now.. it was his destiny.

He ripped off his shirt and leather pants, embracing Mue's hard yet gentle hands, ripping him from the cage and slamming him into the pole, tying him against it. It was cold.. but Moon was ok with that.

" AHAHAH, FUCKING SLAVE, YOU LOVE THIS RAW WHIPPING TO YOUR GENITALS, ADMIT YOU WANT MORE, MY FILTHY FUCKING WHORE " Mue said harshly and without skipping a beat in his whipping.

" OWWWWWW, Yes sir! I love it Dungeon Master Dan! Please don't tease me any longer! Fuck me in my ass until I bleed a beautiful white powder! "

" Very well then whore. " Mue exclaimed with a happy little expression on his face.

Muempire tied Moon up so that his slave was hanging from the ceiling, legs above his head... and beautiful hairy asshole spread wide open for Mue's fierce and roaring Penis.

He shoved in as hard and as fast as he could, just simply to hear Moon's lewd moans against the bitter silence.

" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, it feels good master... I promise.." Moon said in tears as Mue thrusted over and over until his little mushroom popper was popping pre cum.

" Yes, YES, YESSS, This feels so amazing, your fucking holes are making me want to growl in joy of fucking your tight ass. Moan for me slave, MOAN. "

Moon moaned as sexy as he could for his master to please him to the fullest extent, giving him everything he wanted. And then.. he felt it...

Muempire roared... his skinned starting turning from pale Australian white with a shitty tan to a beautiful and amazing lime green! Just like his fathers lip stick! What had Selvek done!

The roar scared Moon, scared him to where he came early and out of pain more than enjoyment or pleasure. He looked back and couldn't believe his eyes... the legendary transformation had finsihed...Mue... was now... FIONA?! Mue was a she! Or a he? Moon was so confused and heartbroken, he didn't know what to do or where to go! He ran, he scurried, he tried fleeing to the ship, and he was successful. Muempire, or, Fiona, was in hot pursuit of him now as he flew at high speed back to earth. Fiona holding onto the end of the ship yelling " YOU ARE MY FUCKING PRINCE CHARMING , ONLY I CAN HAVE YOU. "

Moon realized what needed to be done but wasn't sure if he could do it... he was already at max speed and the ship was on fire. The flames weren't pushing Muempire off... his green giant fingers were way to clingy.

It happened all so quickly thought that... Moon didn't even have time to react... the ship crashed straight into the water... Moon swam out to the surface, terrified.. and unknowing. He looked around him searching for where the horrible beast that he has once called his master had gone... and then...

" ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I AM FIONA, BEHOLD MY MIGHT, AND SUFFER FROM MY HUGE WRATH. "

Fiona pulled out her cock, and rammed it in one swift motion into Moons ear... killing him...

He exploded... his essance scattered across the winds... never to stream again.

\- Pluven.


End file.
